


Secret

by theelitewriter



Category: Lost & Found Music Studios (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelitewriter/pseuds/theelitewriter
Summary: Luke has a secret that's affecting his life. How long will it take before everyone else finds out.





	Secret

Luke's POV

It's been 1 day, 1 day and I've already let it overtake my life. I can't stop thinking about it, it's like a virus that doesn't stop spreading and all you can do is think about it 24/7 and hope that someone will come and help you. After getting into that disagreement with Mr. T because of the guitar riff (that really was going to add to the song), my circumstances made it easier to get mad. However, I wasn't going to tell anyone about this, though. I don't want the band worrying about me all of the time because along with that comes a whole lot of babying. I really don't have time for that, especially if we are going to get this demo out. Anyway, John decided (no, scratch that, insisted) that I should go with him to eat lunch. I reluctantly agreed although I knew I wasn't going to eat anything.

\- If you want to know which episode this is, it's episode 3. Just in case you were wondering. -

John – "You ever think about how great the sandwich is? I mean, who thought of this to put food between two hunks of bread? It's like food that comes with its own handles. That guy's a genius. I once used a sandwich as a napkin. It was very absorbent." He paused for a moment to take a bite of his bread and then keeps going on with another lecture about sandwiches. I don't have time for this, I've got music to write. "You know what I'm waiting for?"

"What?"

"A sandwich that comes with its own Wi-Fi. That way I can game and eat my sandwich at the same time." I faked a laugh in hopes that he wouldn't think that I'm sick or anything. "See, that's better." Oh, thank goodness he bought it. "Come on, what's going on?"

"I don't know. I just wasn't happy with the guitar like I tried to do." Hopefully, that's the only thing he notices what's wrong.

"It happens, man. It's nothing to worry about."

"I really see greatness in you and in me and in the band, and I really feel like this could be our moment to, you know, make it and do something with it. I just wanted to seize that moment and not let it get away." Just like all of the memories that I'm going to have to let go when I'm… gone.

"I get it completely. I mean, look at me. I'm the king of living in the moment. I just – you know, I look back on the time I spent with my mom and just wish I could have seized that, you know?" I really didn't want him to think about what he's been through, it's worse than me. I couldn't imagine losing a family member.

"I'm not trying to compare what I'm going through with—."

"I know, I know. What you're feeling is completely okay. It's completely reasonable. But we're either going to make it or we're not going to make it, and we're not going to know until that happens. So, you have to relax and take it easy."

"What happens if we don't make it, though?" What happens if I don't make it? I don't want you to lose two people in your life. I don't want to make it any worse.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that we're doing what we love." He's right, I need to focus on what I love and not on this stupid disease. I need to create, not help destroy.

"You're right."

"And eat your sandwich."

"I'm not really hungry."

"Fine. Then I'll have it. Because as we know, I love the sandwich."

"Oh, I know. You went on about it for, like, 5 minutes." Now I've got a real thing to smile about.

"I know. It's the greatest thing since sliced bread." We both laughed for a couple of seconds until we figured it was time to go back inside.

\- Here's where things split off from the actual story if you wanted to know. -

Both John and I stood up, but as I stood up, I felt really dizzy. Almost like I'm about to collapse. John noticed it and offered to help, but I declined.

Stupid disease… can't you just go away? Hopefully, nothing else happens to where this happens again. I don't want to get him worried. He's already lost his mother; I can't do this too him as well.


End file.
